


蜂蜜甜橙

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 李振宁×李汶翰，现背abo前后有差，是21
Relationships: Li Wen Han/Li Zhenning
Kudos: 2





	蜂蜜甜橙

李汶翰一直不知道李振宁的第二性别。

虽然李振宁说他是Omega，但从来不见他用抑制剂和抑制贴，身上也没有信息素的味道，李汶翰更倾向于认为他是个Beta。

队内AO偏多，大家图方便，一般发情期都互帮互助，毕竟抑制剂打多了对身体不太好，而且容易导致反应迟钝，会影响到舞台和工作。

这是李汶翰第三次拒绝队友的临时标记。

在娱乐圈浸淫了这么些年，他的思想却依然古板保守，顽固地认为临时标记这种事只应该发生在伴侣之间。

他躺在床上，神智已经有些不太清醒，脑袋里一片混乱。发情热折磨得他血液似乎都在沸腾，浑身忽冷忽热。

中间胡春杨来了一次，闻到浓郁的信息素味道又立刻走了。

陈宥维也来了一次，站在门口礼貌地问他要不要帮忙。

然后是嘉羿，捎来了一支抑制剂，也好心询问需不需要他给一个临时标记。

李汶翰一一回绝，打了嘉羿送来的抑制剂睡了半个小时，醒来还是头晕。

这次的发情期来势汹汹，想来一支抑制剂的剂量已不足以应对。

但李汶翰连抓起手机给队里的Omega队友发微信借抑制剂的力气都没有。

迷迷糊糊间似乎听到有渐近的脚步声，然后一只温暖的大手贴上了他的额头。

李汶翰闻到很温和的信息素味道，似乎是某种果香，清清凉凉的很好闻。

但是很明显，那是Alpha的信息素。

李汶翰瞬间心惊。

等到看清楚来的人是谁，李汶翰就更慌乱了。

他几乎是条件反射地往后缩了一下，躲开李振宁试探温度的手，警惕地抬眼看着李振宁。

只是身体的反应和大脑截然不同，仅存的理智告诉李汶翰，现在的他正处在发情期最敏感的时候，脆弱无比。

这样的情况下跟一个疑似Alpha的队友共处一室，他的处境实在是太危险了。

可他的身体却因为Alpha的信息素而兴奋异常，出于本能地想要留住这个味道。

李汶翰抓住李振宁的手贴上去，嘴唇擦着李振宁的喉结。

“李汶翰……”李振宁嗓音沙哑，说话时喉结的震动亲吻李汶翰鲜红的唇，“你真的不知道其实我是Alpha？”

李汶翰发出一声难受的小声呜咽，喘着气咬住李振宁的喉结。

李振宁一抖，狠狠闭了闭眼拼命按捺住那股冲动，咬牙问李汶翰：“要不要临时标记？”

临时标记——李汶翰听到这四个字就下意识地神经绷紧，他胡乱地摇了摇头，手却已经在解李振宁的衬衫纽扣。

发情热汹涌地扑过来把他吞噬，最后一点残存的理智也被蚕食。

空气中他自己的信息素暴涨，蜂蜜的味道因为浓度太高而甜得发腻。后穴分泌出羞耻的液体，欲望成倍地翻滚。

解到最后一颗纽扣的时候，李振宁按住他作乱的手，轻轻叹了口气，然后从兜里抽出一管抑制剂，对着李汶翰后颈上的腺体打了下去。

躁乱的情绪被抚平了一些，情潮也缓慢地消散下去，李汶翰仿佛脱了水一般，疲惫地又陷入了短暂的昏睡。

失去意识前他还在庆幸，还好自己没有失控。

还好一切没有失控。没有临时标记，也没有其他别的状况。

但他不知道的是，大家因为太担心他，又听李振宁说李汶翰不太好，用掉了两支抑制剂，就拜托工作人员联系了私人医生。

医生给李汶翰做完检查，表情严肃：“他是压抑得太久了，所以才会这样。我建议还是适当缓解一下欲望，他现在这个身体状况……以后尽量还是不要打抑制剂了吧。你们队里这么多Alpha，也别矜持，多帮一下你们队长，现在这个年代了，临时标记也不是什么大事。”

确实不是什么大事，风气越来越开放的时代里，队内给队友或者找队友临时标记的事稀疏平常，省事又有效。

关键是谁来给李汶翰临时标记呢？

送走了医生，队里的Alpha一起留下来开小会。

“要不轮流吧。”陈宥维提议。

嘉羿托着腮愁眉苦脸：“今天我也尝试了，可是他明确拒绝了。”

夏瀚宇在一旁沉默地撕嘴皮。

“我来吧。”

李振宁拉开一把椅子坐下来，这样说。

嘉羿露出疑惑的表情：“你不是Omega吗？”

“……他说他是Omega你还真的信了啊。”陈宥维无奈，“你什么时候见过他打抑制剂？”

嘉羿挠挠头：“我这不是以为深深发情期都是找的你或者夏瀚宇解决的吗。”

他们两个都被李汶翰拒绝过，而夏瀚宇对这种事向来很无所谓，因此李振宁说让他来负责解决李汶翰今后的发情期问题的时候，这三位Alpha都没有多说什么。

这件事就这么稀里糊涂地定了下来。

当事人李汶翰并不知道这些，他醒过来后惊喜地发现发情热已经褪了，身体也轻松了许多。

他特意去找了李振宁道谢，收起一贯玩笑打闹的表情，分外认真诚恳：“深深，这次的事谢谢你了。”

李振宁一副很坦率直爽的样子：“谢什么，大家都是兄弟嘛。”

李汶翰就也没察觉不对劲，反而问道：“我想问问你那个抑制剂……效果很好，哪里买的？”

李振宁沉默片刻，报了个牌子的名字给他，又不放心地补了一句：“强效抑制剂，不要多打，很耗身体的。你不如考虑一下……”

“考虑什么？”

“临时标记。”

李汶翰愣了一下，李振宁继续说：“你如果有需要随时可以来找我。”

他的语气平淡，神色自然，和陈宥维嘉羿并无区别，仿佛也只是展示普普通通的队友爱。

于是李汶翰也和对陈宥维嘉羿一样拒绝了李振宁。

李振宁也爽快，再没提过这件事。

后来李汶翰才后知后觉地想到，李振宁为什么会有强效抑制剂？他是Alpha，本来不需要抑制剂的，就算处在易感期或者其他特殊情况下，普通抑制剂就可以。

这样貌似风平浪静地过去一个月，有个品牌活动邀请了李汶翰李振宁和姚明明三人出席。

出发前李汶翰就隐隐有不详的预感，身体的感觉不对，偏偏助理在催，李汶翰只能抓了张抑制贴潦草地贴上。

活动进行到一半李汶翰已经快要坚持不住，他冷汗不停往外冒，身体虚弱得不行，靠着顽强的毅力和惊人的敬业精神支撑才没有在台上倒下。

抑制贴的效果远远不及抑制剂，何况李汶翰身旁还有一个Alpha李振宁。

受Alpha的影响，李汶翰的信息素不可避免地逃了一些出来，不过范围很小地只在台上扩散。

姚明明是Beta，闻不到信息素，只关切地问他是不是身体不舒服，李汶翰脸色苍白地摇头。

主持人也是Beta，没有发觉异常，还在不断地抛问题。李振宁自然闻到了那股甜腻的蜂蜜味，连忙帮李汶翰接话，又释放出一点自己的信息素安抚李汶翰。

好不容易捱到活动结束，下了台李汶翰直接被李振宁拉住，跌跌撞撞地进了厕所。

李振宁把隔间的门反锁上，抓着李汶翰的手臂把他圈进怀里。

李汶翰的额发被汗水打得湿透，眼妆晕开一大片，狼狈极了，在李振宁的怀里像一只淋了大雨又吹过冷风的小动物。

他的情况实在不乐观，李汶翰自己也能感受得到。

在他用了这么多年抑制剂，有的时候还因为工作强度太大而不得不加大抑制剂用量的长期打压下，压抑了太久的身体终于反噬了，情欲凶狠地翻涌上来，打得他措手不及又无力反抗。

李汶翰腿软得快要站不住，整个人几乎都靠在李振宁身上，喘着粗气脑袋发晕。

李振宁眼底一片冰冷陌生的情欲，他说：“李汶翰，你发情了。”

他撩开李汶翰微微遮盖住后颈的过长的头发，毫不迟疑地撕开那片脆弱的抑制贴，蜂蜜的味道顿时溢满了整个隔间。

“！”李汶翰怎么也没想到他会做出这样出格的举动，整个人恐惧地缩了起来。

“没有抑制剂，只能临时标记。”

他听到李振宁这样说，声音中没有任何礼貌规矩，全是冰凉的、诱惑的、带着欲望的轻佻笑意。

几乎是同时，空气中涌动着另一种信息素的味道。又是那种清甜的果香，李汶翰这次辨别出来了，是橙子的味道。

Alpha的味道铺天盖地地把他包裹，强势地操纵着他的意识，李汶翰大脑一阵晕眩。

李振宁凑上来，手指轻柔地摁压着李汶翰的腺体，鼻尖碰到李汶翰的后颈，然后是温热的唇，缓慢地摩挲着他的皮肤。

如果真的只是临时标记也就算了，可李汶翰分明感觉到李振宁硬了。

还留有一丝清明的大脑接收到讯息，李汶翰一哆嗦，猛地挣扎起来。

一个发情期深受情欲困扰的Omega，一个已然情动的Alpha，一起关在这个小小的隔间里，空气中两种信息素在互相交缠，彼此勾引。

事态怎么可能只是一个临时标记这么简单？

这种情况下，李振宁不可能控制得住的。就算李振宁勉强把持克制住了，李汶翰也控制不住自己。

难道要在一个Alpha的身下呻吟喘息，辗转求欢？

——那个Alpha还是自己的队友。

“李振宁，你别碰我……”李汶翰颤抖着去推他，手也抖声音也抖，又慌乱又恐惧，“你走开，别碰我……别碰我，求你了，李振宁，求你了……”

但Omega的力气相对于Alpha来说还是太微不足道了，李汶翰惊恐地发现自己根本推不开李振宁后彻底慌了，只一遍又一遍地重复着：“李振宁，李振宁……”

他太脆弱了，他太难堪了，他太害怕了。

他从来没有面对过这样一个令他绝望的发情期，也没有面对过这样一个让他恐惧的Alpha。

哪怕这个Alpha是他朝夕相处的队友，是他团体活动时偏爱转向的右手边，是李振宁。

不是别人，是李振宁。

被咬住腺体的时候，李汶翰还抱着一点自我麻痹的侥幸心理，说不定李振宁真的只是单纯地要帮他解决发情期的燃眉之急，毕竟事发突然，他们出门在外其他Alpha必定是不能放心的，姚明明又是Beta——

可临时标记完了，李振宁却没有离开，唇真真切切地吻过李汶翰腺体周围每一寸娇嫩的肌肤，留恋地吮吸着颈肉。

李振宁根本、完全、一点儿也控制不住。

这是李汶翰。

李汶翰。

这是他喜欢的李汶翰。这是并不喜欢他的李汶翰。

这是不喜欢他但他很喜欢的李汶翰。

他只要一想到李汶翰，就没有办法让自己冷静下来。

如果平常的那些互怼、那些嬉笑玩闹和那些状似不经意的触碰都只是伪装，那现在他要毫不犹豫地打碎那些重重的虚假的面具。

李振宁的唇一路游走到李汶翰的锁骨处，伸出舌头轻轻舔舐，李汶翰被他这么一挑逗，抖得更厉害了。

甚至有一瞬间，李振宁想不管不顾地在这里直接进入李汶翰，侵犯他、占有他、弄坏他。

情欲的火一旦被点燃，轻而易举地就摧残掉李振宁的意志和自制力。李振宁觉得自己被烧得浑身滚烫，李汶翰也是，他们像两个火球滚在一起，要一起燃烧，一起爆裂，一起体无完肤。

那股蜂蜜的甜味前所未有的浓烈，香气像是从李汶翰身上散发出来的。李汶翰的腿开始情不自禁地在蹭着李振宁的腿，李振宁抓住他的腿勾上自己的腰，腾出一只手去解李汶翰的皮带。

“不要……李振宁，不要……”

李振宁顿住了。

李汶翰哭了。

李汶翰哭得一抽一抽的，肩膀小幅度地耸动着，低声抽泣，长长的睫毛被泪水打湿。

李振宁很少见李汶翰哭。他自己是比较爱哭的人，压力大会哭，舞台没表现好会哭，感动了会哭。

他想起还在大厂的时候，自己跳《重塑》压力太大，不巧又碰上低血糖，止不住地流眼泪。

是李汶翰过来搂着他的肩，拍着他的胸给他顺气，哄小孩一样哄他：“不哭，不哭哦，乖，好，不委屈哦……”

李汶翰平常总是看起来有点没心没肺，他很爱笑，很爱装作无所谓的样子，但是作为组合里的C位和队长，李振宁知道他的压力比所有人都大。

他也迷茫，他也累，他也会想东想西。

但是他从来不说。

他不想要临时标记，他不想和队友牵扯不清，他不想因为Omega的发情期稀里糊涂地和Alpha发生关系。

这些事李振宁都应该知道的。这些事李振宁确实都知道。

但是现在，李汶翰在哭。

像被一记巴掌狠狠地扇醒了，李振宁脑袋发懵地看着李汶翰，李汶翰这时只无声地流泪，脸上还留着因为发情而泛起的红晕，脆弱得像是一碰就要碎。

事情怎么会变成这样呢？

他不想让李汶翰哭的。他也想去抚慰李汶翰，说不哭，乖，不委屈。

但他好像根本没有资格说这些。是他让李汶翰哭，是他让李汶翰委屈。

李振宁发狠咬破自己的舌头，弥漫在口腔中的血腥味和疼痛让他短暂清醒了过来，李振宁迅速从口袋里拿出一管迷你抑制剂，用力打进自己退化的腺体里。

橙子的味道立即散去，李汶翰在被临时标记后又被李振宁的信息素勾起的蜂蜜味也淡了，他们两个都逐渐恢复了正常。

李振宁扶着脚步虚浮的李汶翰，愧疚感和酸胀感包裹住他的整颗心脏。

……他刚才到底在做什么。

而李汶翰深深地陷入了一种矛盾的自我拉扯中。

他是该感谢李振宁，临时标记很有效，与抑制剂相比更是轻松许多，带来的副作用几乎为零。

可是李振宁有抑制剂？那他为什么还要骗自己？因为Alpha天生的掠夺本性？还是在Omega面前的情难自制？

而且差一点他们就……

“上次你发情期我们找了医生，他说你的身体状况不适合继续打抑制剂。”李振宁舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，低下头，“我以为我能忍得住……咳，总归是我骗了你，也是我占了你便宜……你要打要骂都可以。”

他最后说：“对不起。”

李汶翰不可能不在意，也不可能不生气。

他不敢想象如果没有那支抑制剂，发情失控的Omega和意乱情迷的Alpha，会发生什么自然又可怕的事情。

如果今天不是李振宁，是别的Alpha呢？别的Alpha也会像李振宁这样及时止损吗？

如果今天没有Alpha呢？

李汶翰想不下去了。弱肉强食的时代里，一个发情期就可以毁了他的所有。

Alpha却总是占上风的，他们可以完全支配发情期的Omega，用最残忍的方式占有Omega，哪怕现在李振宁在跟他说对不起。

要真的怪李振宁，李汶翰其实不太舍得。李汶翰知道他也是好心，天性使然他也没办法及时抽身。

何况破开那么多乱七八糟的想法，李汶翰最真实的想法是，还好是李振宁。

是他朝夕相处的队友，是他团队活动时偏爱转向的右手边，是李振宁。

是很多时候他都会依赖的李振宁，是他不自觉想靠近的李振宁，是他好像有点喜欢的李振宁。

是李振宁。

不是别人，是李振宁。

算了，李汶翰在心里叹了口气，一句“没关系”堵在喉咙口。

有人敲了敲隔间的门板：“汶翰，振宁，是你们吗？你俩还好吧？”

是姚明明的声音。

“我们没事。”李汶翰说出口发现自己嗓音哑得吓人，他胡乱抹了把脸，整理好衣服，推门走出去。

空气中还残留着一点淡淡的蜂蜜香味，李振宁的心像被一把生锈的刀来回切割，钝钝地痛。

他就是不想因为Alpha的身份跟李汶翰的相处沦落到这样尴尬的境地，才一直谎称自己是Omega。

可是现在他们只会更尴尬。

他听到李汶翰跟姚明明说：“明明，没事的，你先回去吧，我和李振宁等下就过来。”

然后隔间的门被再次打开，李汶翰走进来。

“你……”

李振宁刚说一个字，就完全愣住了。

李汶翰在解他的皮带。

李汶翰垂着眼，一语不发，在解他的皮带。

刚经历完发情期的李汶翰嘴唇苍白，舌尖却是鲜红的一点若隐若现，睫毛上挂着残留的泪珠，鼻尖红红的，眼尾也还有点红。

李振宁愣愣地任由他动作。

直到李汶翰褪下他的裤子，握住他勃发硬挺的阴茎。

火热的器物被冰凉的手指触摸磨蹭，李振宁倒抽一口气，几乎立刻又有了反应。

李汶翰的表情看似冷静寻常，但耳朵却发红，仍维持着微弱的镇定阐述理由：“你这样出去，明明肯定会发现。”

随着他缓慢撸动的动作，李振宁的呼吸也变得越来越沉重，他伸出手想去阻止李汶翰：“……我自己来。”

“我来。”李汶翰拂开李振宁的手，闭上眼仿佛下定决心，“……我来快点。”

他们在狭窄逼仄的厕所隔间里，进行着一场隐秘又生涩的手淫。

自己手和别人手是截然不同的天差地别的感受，更不用说这个“别人”是李汶翰，这种认知带来的刺激让李振宁更加兴奋。

李振宁低低地喘，经受一阵又一阵层层叠进的酥麻爽感。李汶翰略微低着头，神色认真，鼻尖上缀着一滴小巧的汗珠。

李振宁转过头，努力让自己的目光聚焦在白茫茫的墙板上。

事情怎么会变成这样呢？

不应该是这样的情景下，让李汶翰勉强，让李汶翰委屈。

包裹着自己性器的手掌柔软，带着凉意刺激每一根神经，手法轻柔地扫过脉络。李振宁被弄得舒服极了，他也很久没释放过了，没一会就交代了。

浓稠的白浊射在李汶翰里面的黑衬衫上，一黑一白分外淫靡。

李汶翰甩了甩发酸的手，李振宁在兜里摸了半天摸出来半张纸巾递给他。

李汶翰沉默地擦完衬衫上的精液，先出去洗手，李振宁穿上裤子扣好皮带也跟了出去。

两个人身上的信息素味道已经几乎没有了，情绪也稳定了，一切仿佛都没发生过。

李振宁在李汶翰身后默然看他仔细洗好了手，然后李汶翰抬起头，两个人的目光在洗手台的镜子里交汇，又触电般飞快分开。

李汶翰在离开厕所前，听到李振宁说：

“李汶翰，你要是再这样……我真的忍不住。”

李汶翰脚步一顿，还是没回过头，径直走出了厕所。


End file.
